The present invention generally relates to communications between agencies that utilize potentially incompatible communication systems and more particularly to a communication coordination system that provides both voice and data communications between such agencies.
Government agencies at all levels are grappling with how to coordinate and respond to public safety incidents. In recent years this problem has been acknowledged, but given relatively low priority. Since Sep. 11, 2001, this need for interoperability has become urgent. Traditionally, these agencies independently acquire communications technology designed primarily for intra-agency communications. Consequently, when units from different first responder organizations respond to the same incident, they are often unable to communicate directly with one another over their incompatible, different communication networks and systems. The invention discussed below provides a solution that allows these different communication networks to communicate effectively using both voice and data.